villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:MenInBlak/PE Removal: Irving (Mr. Robot)
Spoiler warning, btw. What is the Work? Mr. Robot is a USA Network series about the talented but mentally ill hacker Elliot Alderson and his alternate personality Mr. Robot, who uses his hacking skills to take down the "top one of the top one percent", the "people who play god without permission". In season 1, Elliot and his organization Fsociety cooperate with a fellow vigilante hacking organization known as "Dark Army" with similar goals. However, at the end of the first seasn, it turns out that DA is lead by the most corrupt person in the world, known as "Whiterose", and DA is just a way to masquerade her real activities. Whiterose's real name is Zhi Zhang, the minister of state security in China. The DA has hitmen working for them, who Whiterose uses whenever she wants to murder someone. One of those hitmen are Irving, who appears in the third season of the show. What does he do? Manipulating sociopathic E Corp CTO Tyrell Wellick into bidding the Dark Army. Brutally mrdering the Dark Army's FBI contact Santiago. Threatening FBI Agent Dominique DiPierro and her family. Heinous standard Well, first of all Whiterose herself, who has a body count in the thousands. The reason she doesn't count is because she used to be a good person before her boyfriend committed suicide, who she cared about. When comparing to other DA hitman, you've got León, who stabs four nazis to death for torturing Elliot, kills Iranian hackers Mobley and Trenton on Whiterose's orders, and kills three-five other DA hitman who tried killing Elliot. Reason he doesn't count is because while his mission is to protect Elliot on Whiterose orders as she believes that they can use Elliot later on, he does genuinely see Elliot as a friend and is quite a nice guy when he doesn't go around murdering people. Another DA hitman is Janice, who orders Elliot's sister Darlene to be murdered, tries murdering Dom, and orders Dom's family to be murdered (four-five people). As for other villains, there's Ray, the leader of a human trafficking network. Fernando Vera, a psychopathic criminal who murders three people, rapes one person and threatens to murder and rape one person. Elliot's father Edward is revealed to have been a pedophile who molested him as a child. Redeeming Qualities Not really. However, in the fourth season, Irving makes a brief return and talks about his book before stating that he's happy Janice was murdered as she was way to vicious for the Dark Army, a disgrace to them. Why sould he be cut Ok, so the reason I added Irving to the P.E. cat to begin with is because I was under the impression that he was directly involved in the Stage 2 attacks. The Stage 2 attacks are a bunch of detonations in E Corp buildings, which resulted in thousands of deaths. More information is in the Whiterose blog post if that's necessary. But, as you can clearly see, that's not true. A user on TVTropes recently rewatched the season Irving is part of and found out that Irving never participated in the attack. That makes his body count go down from the thousands to like two. Compare that to the body count of the villains in the series I listed in the heinous standard heading. Conclusion Cut. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals